Mine
by Jeremy Gilbert
Summary: Elena deja solo a Jeremy en casa... ¿Qué podrá pasar con su tutor favorito?


**Titulo:** Mine

**Autor:** Jeremy Gilbert

**Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries.

**Personaje:** Jeremy/Alaric (Aremy)

**Raiting:** M

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Jeremy despertó mientras olía sus sábanas, olían a detergente, a limpio. Se despertó, bostezando bastante antes de frotar sus ojos lentamente y salir de la cama. Entonces se dio cuenta de que alguien lo observaba. Era su hermana Elena, que lo miraba divertida, alzando sus cejas lentamente. Jeremy bostezó una vez más antes de mirarla de nuevo, desperazándose aún más, estirando sus brazos. Ella carraspeó levemente antes de mirarle de nuevo, alzando sus cejas de nuevo. Jeremy, que cuando se despertaba casi siempre lo hacía de mal humor, alzó también las cejas, bastante irritado.

- Hermanito... -susurró ella con voz dulce, tratando de parecer un angelito. Esto hizo que Jeremy soltara una carcajada bastante grande, alzando lentamente sus cejas mientras miraba a su hermana con cara de póker, intentando que ella no viere que le divertía su pobre intento de angelito- Voy a salir con Stefan esta tarde, ¿vale? Alaric y Damon se quedarán aquí contigo -dijo mientras se acercaba rápidamente, sonriendo ampliamente mientras clavaba sus ojos marrones en los de Jeremy- Bueno, quizás Damon no se quede, ya sabes que no le agrada tu compañía -Jeremy puso los ojos en blanco, sintiendo como su hermana le daba un beso en la frente, lo que le hizo al chico sonreír, hacía bastante tiempo que no lo hacía y lo echaba de menos, por lo que la abrazó todo lo fuerte que puede- Portaté bien ¿vale?

- Entonces cuidaté tú, Elena... -Dijo Jeremy, mirándola preocupado a los ojos antes de darle un beso en la mejilla bastante dulce, dándole otro abrazo después con todas sus fuerzas antes de separarse lentamente, dejándose caer en la cama al ver que ella asentía, por lo que sonrió aún más- Entonces pasatelo bien con Stefan, Lena -susurró ante lo que ella simplemente asintió, con una sonrisa bastante pícara en los ojos, detalle que Jeremy, al estar medio dormido, no había visto.

Elena salió rápidamente de la habitación a Jeremy, que según pensaba, olía bastante a hombre, lo que le hacía tener un olor poco agradable. Jeremy, que vio la cara que puso su hermana al salir, lo comprendió, caminando hacia la ventana y abriéndola, dejando pasar el aire fresco. Después se quitó la camiseta, dejando mostrar su cuerpo adolescente, ya casi formado que mostraba unos músculos bastante abultados. Jer se sentía orgulloso, sobre todo, de su tableta de chocolate, que enloquecía tanto a las chicas... y a los chicos. Sonriendo levemente al pensar en eso, Jeremy se llevó su camiseta a la nariz, aspirando su propia fragancia. Rápidamente se la quitó de la nariz. Necesitaba una ducha urgentemente. Se quitó rápidamente los pantalones, quedando simplemente en unos slips blancos que le quedaban pequeños, por lo que su miembro estaba aprisionado allí. Se los quitó también, pues estaban bastante sucios, sobre todos por las corridas nocturnas que tenía en ellos, pues casi nunca tenía papel a mano. Con toda la ropa en la mano, Jeremy salió de la habitación, creyendo que no había nadie en la casa. Fue lentamente hacia el baño, abriendo la puerta rápidamente sin llamar. Dentro estaba Alaric, totalmente desnudo mientras salía de la ducha. Jeremy lo miró de arriba a abajo un segundo antes de que él se diera cuenta de quién y cómo había entrado. Alaric, a pesar de ser mayor que él, tenía un cierto encanto. Era un hombre. Un hombre maduro. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente formado, lleno de músculos por todos lados, grandes, voluptuosos. Los brazos de Alaric eran los más grandes que Jeremy había visto en la vida. Su pecho no era lampiño, sino que estaba lleno de una mata de pelos bastante amplia, que le llegaba hasta el ombligo... La tableta de chocolate era sublime. Bajando la vista, Jeremy descubrió el miembro de Alaric, que aún estando flácido, no desentonaba con ninguna de las partes de su cuerpo. Era bastante grande y gordo, con una gran vena que lo recorría. Sus piernas también estaban llenas de bastante vello, al igual de su trasero, o eso sospechaba Jeremy, ya que no lo pudo ver bien. Alaric levantó su mirada, sorprendido. Jeremy, sonrojado, se dio cuenta en como las gotitas de agua se había quedado en el pecho de Alaric. Intentó taparse con la ropa que llevaba, mientras que Alaric simplemente soltó una carcajada.

- No sabías que estaba aquí ¿verdad? -preguntó Alaric, sonriendo divertido, mientras cogía una toalla para secarse el cuerpo, lentamente, mientras miraba a Jeremy a los ojos, comenzando a reír bastante- ¡Pero no te preocupes, hombre! -exclamó él mientras puso los ojos en blanco- Ni me voy asustar al verte desnudo, ni te vas a asustar al verme a mí así...

Jeremy soltó una carcajada bastante fuerte. Alaric tenía razón, no tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse. Dejó la ropa a un lado, junto a la ropa sucia de Alaric. Fijándose en como Alaric le miraba. Jer se fijó en su propio reflejo en el espejo. Es verdad que no estaba nada mal. Era un chico de diecisiete años recién cumplidos. Tenía el cuerpo de un chico de veinticinco, más o menos. Tenía los brazos bastante marcados, al igual que su magnífica tableta de chocolate. Tenía el pecho lampiño, no como el de Alaric. Su miembro, estando flácido, tampoco es que fuera tan grande como el de él, pero si que era bastante largo, algo que le llenaba de orgullo, como cuando había perdido la virginidad con Anna, o había estado con Bonnie. Ninguna se había quejado del tamaño de su miembro, es más, lo habían adulado por ello. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, se dio cuenta de que Alaric le dejaba la ducha libre, quedándose a un lado para dejarle pasar. Jeremy le dio las gracias antes de entrar a la ducha, cerrando las cortinas. Al otro lado, oyó como Alaric se paraba a orinar unos segundos y, después salía del baño, totalmente desnudo. Mientras tanto, el chico se estaba duchando mientras tarareaba alguna que otra canción de rock que le encantaba. Cuando salió de la ducha, se dio cuenta de que toda la ropa sucia estaba allí. También se dio cuenta de que no llevó ropa limpia. Cogió la ropa sucia, pero se le cayó toda al suelo. Suspiró antes de colocarse toda su ropa sobre el brazo, siguiendo con la camiseta, los pantalones, los calcetines y los boxers de Alaric. Jer sintió un olor extraño emanando de ellos. Los miró extrañado y los abrió, dándose cuenta de que estaban llenos de semen. Sonrojándose, los miró bastante fascinado. Era una cantidad bastante grande. Sin darse cuenta de como, Jer comenzó a lamerlos lentamente, primero con vergüenza, pero después con más descaro, terminando metiéndoselos en la boca. Cuando los limpió entero, se relamió los labios. Siempre había sabido que era bisexual e incluso se había liado con algunos chicos, pero nunca le había atraído nadie de su entorno cercano. Salió del baño, bajando a la planta de abajo, a la cocina para meter la ropa en la lavadora. Se dio cuenta de que Alaric le había dejado una nota allí. Volvería por la noche.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Jeremy había pasado todo el día solo. Había estado limpiando su habitación la mayoría del tiempo, ya que aunque no le desagradaba el olor, a Elena si que lo hacía y seguramente iba a hacer que la limpiase tarde o temprano. Cuando terminó, se dio cuenta de que era la hora de cenar. Estirándose lentamente, se quitó la camiseta, soltando un pequeño bostezo. Hacía bastante calor, ya que era verano y había estado todo el día sudando, por lo que seguramente tuviera que ducharse de nuevo antes de dormir. Cuando bajó a la cocina, se dio cuenta de que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Algo extrañado, la abrió. Era Alaric. Siguió mirándole extrañado, ya que él tenía llaves. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba algo borracho. Se tiró rápidamente contra Jeremy, riendo bastante. Él, poniendo los ojos en blanco, lo llevó hasta la cocina y preparó unos sandwiches para ambos. También le sirvió una copa de vino a Alaric y otra a sí mismo, mirándole divertido. Alaric bebía la copa con sorbos cortos mientras devoraba la comida. Jeremy hizo lo mismo. Cuando ambos terminaron, se dio cuenta de que Alaric lo miraba alzando las cejas.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Rick? -preguntó el chico, divertido mientras se daba cuenta de que miraba su tableta de chocolate- ¿Te apetece lamerla o algo? -dijo como una broma antes de soltar una grandísima carcajada.

Alaric se levantó, riendo también, acercándose rápidamente antes de plantarle un grandísimo beso en los labios. Jeremy se sorprendió bastante, quedándose totalmente paralizado. Se apoyó en la encimera por la sorpresa. Alaric, al ver que no lo apartaba, cerró los ojos, dejando llevarse por la sensación de besar los carnosos labios de Jeremy, pegándose a él para que notara su erección, lo que hizo que el joven también comenzara a ponerse. Se separó unos segundos después, mirando a los ojos del chico. A Jeremy le había encantado. Según había estado pensando, la situación tenía su morbo. Él tenía su morbo. Quería ser suyo. Enteramente suyo. Antes de que se diera cuenta, se había lanzado sobre Alaric y ambos habían caido sobre el suelo, sonriendo pícaramente. Comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, luchando sobre quien tendría el control con la lucha de lenguas. Alaric dominó la situación al ponerlo contra el suelo, haciéndole soltar un jadeo excitado. Se quitó rápidamente la camiseta y Jeremy comenzó a mordisquear rápidamente los pezones del mayor, con muchísimas ganas y pasión. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Alaric le estaba llevando en brazos a algún sitio. Lo llevó hasta su propia habitación, que estaba bastante limpia. Alaric sonrió, bastante sorprendido, susurrándole al oído que el único olor a hombre que podría tener la habitación sería el suyo propio. Entonces desnudó a Jeremy totalmente, mirando el erecto miembro de 19 centímetros del joven. No era nada gordo, pero era bastante largo. Su capullo, brillante por el líquido preseminal, apuntaba al techo. Alaric, lentamente, comenzó a lamerlo de arriba a abajo, tragándose el amargo líquido que desprendía. Estuvo unos minutos así, hasta que se cansó, sacándose su poderoso miembro por la cremallera del pantalón. Sus 23 centímetros se alzaron orgullosos, apuntando hacia arriba. Su venoso y gordísimo miembro, comenzó a penetrar la boca de Jeremy rápidamente y él, lo aceptó goloso. No era la primera vez que hacía alguna mamada. Comenzó a lamerla lentamnete de arriba a abajo, sin utilizar los dientes, metiéndosela hasta el fondo mientras le masturbaba con los labios, lo que hacía gemir a su Alaric. Jeremy usaba su lengua de forma magistral sobre su glande, sonriendo pícaramente mientras se saca a veces el miembro de la boca para darle una lamida de arriba a abajo. Unos minutos después, Alaric se bajó los pantalones y los boxers con dificultad, mirando intensamente al joven, que le miraba mientras se levantaba, moviendo las caderas exageradamente mientras el mayor se masturbaba bastante rápido. Jeremy sacó lubricante del cajón de su mesilla de noche, echándolo sobre el miembro de Alaric y sobre su propia entrada, abriéndola todo lo que podía. Le había entrado miembros como ese en alguna ocasión. Alaric lo recostó sobre la cama, recostándose tras él antes de comenzar a entrar en el interior del joven, haciéndole gemir más de lo que le había hecho gemir en su vida. Le dolía, le dolía muchísimo. Le estaba partiendo en dos, pero estaba sintiendo un placer tan intenso que nada podía estropearlo. Mientras tanto, Alaric gemía en su oído todo lo que podía, sobre todo cuando entró totalmente en su interior, acariciándole los muslos mientras Jeremy miraba hacia atrás, compartiendo un casto beso entre gruñidos de excitación de ambos, como dos animales. Alaric comenzó a penetrarlo como si fuera un animal en celo, abriendo la entrada del joven todo lo que podía mientras sentía como su interior se cerraba a su alrededor. Ambos rompieron a sudar unos segundos después. El sudor ayudó que la penetración fuera más placentera para ambos. Jeremy comenzó a masturbarse bestialmente mientras gemía como un animal, al igual que Alaric. Unos segundos después, cambiaron de posición, quedando Jeremy encima y cabalgando a Alaric mientras se agarraba a su pecho, notando como el mayor lo miraba con muchísima excitación, notando como cada vez sentía que entraba más y más profundo. Sin que le dijera nada, unos minutos después, el mayor se corrió en su interior, llenándole de lefa, lo que hizo que Jeremy se corriera, sin tocarse, por todo el pecho de Alaric, llegando hasta sus labios, lo que Alaric lamió con pasión. Jeremy se levantó, notando como todo el semen de Alaric caía sobre el suelo. Se arrodilló y lo lamió con toda la pasión del mundo. Después lamió el miembro de su tutor, de arriba a abajo, limpiándolo y dejándolo bastante brillante. La mayoría de la corrida de Jeremy se la había tragado Alaric, que había estado pasando el dedo por su pecho, pero habían quedado restos. Jeremy, sonriendo ampliamente, los lamió con muchísima gula, notando como su semen sabía bastante dulce y le gustaba bastante. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Alaric lo aprisionó entre sus brazos, abrazándole todo lo fuerte que puede, besándole con muchísima posesividad después. Puso sus labios en su oído y susurró una sola palabra: "Mío".


End file.
